Botanical classification: Kalanchoe blossfeldiana. 
Varietal denomination: xe2x80x98Forever Maxi Sunray Yellowxe2x80x99.
The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Kalanchoe plant, botanically known as Kalanchoe blossfeldiana, and known by the cultivar name xe2x80x98Forever Maxi Sunray Yellowxe2x80x99, Breeder No. 97-153-7. xe2x80x98Forever Maxi Sunray Yellowxe2x80x99 was discovered through controlled breeding by crossing Mikkelsen Seedling No. 93-146-10 (seed parent, unpatented) and Mikkelsen Seedling No. 93-118-1 (pollen parent, unpatented) in Ashtabula, Ohio.
Asexual reproduction of stem cuttings taken in Lompoc, Calif. has shown that the unique features of this new Kalanchoe are stabilized and are reproduced true to type in successive propagations.
The following characteristics distinguish the new Kalanchoe from both its parent varieties and other cultivated Kalanchoes of this type known and used in the floriculture industry, namely, xe2x80x98Goldstrikexe2x80x99 (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 6,632) and xe2x80x98Revelryxe2x80x99 (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 7,795).
1. xe2x80x98Forever Maxi Sunray Yellowxe2x80x99 has Yellow Group 7B colored flowers which are similar to xe2x80x98Revelryxe2x80x99 compared to xe2x80x98Goldstrikexe2x80x99 being a golden yellow, Yellow-Orange Group 15B.
2. xe2x80x98Forever Maxi Sunray Yellowxe2x80x99 is a taller growing cultivar at 18 cm than xe2x80x98Goldstrikexe2x80x99 at 14 cm and xe2x80x98Revelryxe2x80x99 at 12 cm.
3. xe2x80x98Forever Maxi Sunray Yellowxe2x80x99 has larger flowers (18 mm wide) than xe2x80x98Goldstrikexe2x80x99 and xe2x80x98Revelryxe2x80x99 (15 mm wide each).
4. xe2x80x98Forever Maxi Sunray Yellowxe2x80x99 has an obovate leaf shape being almost round while xe2x80x98Goldstrikexe2x80x99 and xe2x80x98Revelryxe2x80x99 have ovate leaves.
5. xe2x80x98Forever Maxi Sunray Yellowxe2x80x99 has shallower crenate lobing of the leaves than either xe2x80x98Goldstrikexe2x80x99 and xe2x80x98Revelryxe2x80x99 which have deeper crenate lobing.
6. xe2x80x98Forever Maxi Sunray Yellowxe2x80x99 has a shorter flowering response time of 8.5-9 weeks in the summer and 10-10.5 weeks in the winter than xe2x80x98Goldstrikexe2x80x99 and xe2x80x98Revelryxe2x80x99 which are both 1.5 weeks later to bloom in both seasons.
7. xe2x80x98Forever Maxi Sunray Yellowxe2x80x99 flowers keep up to 7 days longer under home conditions than xe2x80x98Goldstrikexe2x80x99 and xe2x80x98Revelryxe2x80x99.